


That's a very large lizard

by OrlesianTruffles



Series: Fiona Lavellan Flashbacks [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Young Lavellan, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlesianTruffles/pseuds/OrlesianTruffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Lavellan sees a lizard, and then the first time she sees a dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a very large lizard

**Author's Note:**

> I remember that first time I was in the Hinterlands and ran straight into that dragon nest without a care in the world. From that, this was born. Another in a series of flashback fics with my Inquisitor, Fiona Lavellan. Super fluffy and a bit silly, I hope you enjoy.

It was one of her earliest memories, watching the small salamander crawl across the river rock’s moist surface. It’s nimble and slimy body caught her attention in a way that few other things had thus far in her early life. The forest was quiet, but full of life and sunlight all around her. Fiona Lavellan was only a few years old, watching the small reptile in complete awe as if it were a creature of myth brought to life. She gasped loudly, pouncing forward in her excitement to catch a better glimpse of the animal. 

“Bug!” She cried out, her small voice ringing brightly. Her father laughed softly, ruffling her unruly hair. 

“Not a bug da’len, a salamander.” Blue-green eyes looked up at him in wonder, and then quickly darted back to the lizard as it began to skitter away from them. The tiny elf bounced suddenly, trying to chase after it, her plans thwarted by large, rough hands, picking her up and swinging her up into his strong arms. The tiny Lavellan pouted, struggling to get away. 

“Oh no you don’t. If you fall in this river your mamae will have my hide. Let’s go see what else we can find today da’lath!” The pair spent the rest of the day exploring the forest, looking at the eggshells of songbirds, tracks of rams and other forest dwelling creatures, and picking different herbs and flowers. Fiona felt as though she was thousands of miles away from the rest of the Clan and camp, but her father never strayed very far. These were some of her most favorite times, exploring with her father, and learning about the incredible world around her. Although young, she felt in this moment that nothing could possibly be more exciting than this. 

 

~~~~Many years later~~~

 

“The map says it’s just around this corner. It’ll only take a moment.” Fiona charged ahead, never looking back, her hair a frizzy mess, but she cared very little about her appearance. Two of her companions stayed towards the back, exhausted from trying to keep up with her pace and seemingly never ending supply of energy. One of her companions however, a tall and bald elf, who she had begun to become quite fond of, was able to keep up with her, somehow, his lips forming a deep frown. 

“Herald, I insist we—“

“And I insist that you stop calling me that. We spoke of this already today Solas, twice, must I make it a third?” Although she didn’t look back at him, she hoped he could hear the playfulness in her voice and the smile on her face. He narrowed his eyes at her back, but smirked slightly. He found her difficult but intriguing, with her many questions and thirst for knowledge. At first she seemed quiet, perhaps even indifferent to him. Oh how wrong he had been. Once he had finally told her that she could come to him with any questions she may have, she hadn’t stopped. On more than one occasion she had stood with him outside his cabin in Haven, asking him questions for hours on end. Questions on every subject she could think of, even if he couldn’t possibly know the answer, she would ask. Secretly, he adored it, although he would never admit it to her. 

“Very well….Fiona….I insist that we pause a moment. There have been reports of dragon sightings in this area. It would be very foolish to just move ahead without a plan.” Fiona waved her hand through the air, dismissing him and his warning. 

“Please Solas, enough with your caution! Where is your sense of adventure! I’ve never seen a dragon in person before, I’m guessing it’ll be quite the experience!” Fiona quickly turned the corner, the sky growing dark for a moment as something very large flew in front of the sun. Her hunter senses suddenly on alert as she smelled smoke and burning trees and grass around them, the surrounding area ablaze. 

“DRAGON!” The Seeker called out behind her. Fiona spun around slowly, watching the majestic creature circle the air above her before settling on the ground with a loud thud and an even louder shriek. Fiona stood, frozen in her tracks, her bow at the ready, but at still as a statue. Her eyes gazed over the dragon’s scales, bright hues of yellow, red, and orange, glistening in the sunlight. She couldn’t take her eyes off of the dragon, it was far larger than she could have possibly imagined. Suddenly she felt someone gripping her arm, desperate for her attention. Her eyes were still trained on the dragon before her as she opened her mouth to answer whoever was trying to shake her from her trance. 

“You need to fight.” Solas’s voice was steady and enough to break her free from her thoughts. She shook her head, drawing herself back to the present. With a grin she drew her bow and turned her head to look at Solas as she felt his magic slide across her skin in a protective barrier. She readied her weapon, throwing a wink at Solas before throwing her head back with a laugh. 

“Well what are you waiting for Solas?” She called to him as she charged quickly ahead. Solas simply smirked, following behind, once again surprised at this mystifying woman who was changing everything.


End file.
